


Вопрос времени

by minty_mix



Series: 2017: мини G-PG-13 [8]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: Паша не был влюбчивым. И, если откровенно, он не хотел влюбляться впредь. Но у судьбы, видимо, были какие-то особые планы на его счет, потому что она — в очередной раз — легкой рукой испортила его существование, познакомив с Джимом Кирком, который был той еще занозой, если верить рассказам капитана Пайка.





	Вопрос времени

Паша никогда не считал себя влюбчивым. Еще в родном Питере он близко дружил с девчонками, у которых каждую неделю появлялся новый фаворит, он знал мальчишек, которые не пропускали ни единой юбки, и искренне их не понимал. Он, конечно, не был романтиком, не считал, что в жизни существует только одна любовь, которая обязательно будет длиться до смертного одра, но и не видел во влюбчивости ничего хорошего, потому что, ну, разве можно доверить что-то настолько непостоянному человеку? К тому же все такие его знакомые влюблялись быстро: им хватало, наверное, одного только взгляда, чтобы человек стал объектом вожделения.

Сам Паша таким не был. Он влюблялся всего пару раз за всю свою недолгую семнадцатилетнюю жизнь, и каждый раз это чувство, охватывавшее все его существо, длилось продолжительное время, будто растягиваясь вместе с долгими днями и кромсая Пашу изнутри. Оно разрушало его жизнь, испытывало Пашу на прочность, потому что никогда не было взаимным, и все, что оставляло ему — страдания, которые, конечно, не казались четырнадцатилетнему Паше чем-то, что нельзя пережить. Но они все равно приносили ощутимый дискомфорт, потому что в четырнадцать кажется, что весь мир настроен против тебя, а взрослые даже не хотят понимать то, что происходит внутри.

Паша не был влюбчивым. И, если откровенно, он не хотел влюбляться впредь. Но у судьбы, видимо, были какие-то особые планы на его счет, потому что она — в очередной раз — легкой рукой испортила его существование, познакомив с Джимом Кирком, который был той еще занозой, если верить рассказам капитана Пайка.

Наверное, для Джима не происходило ничего необычного. Он просто в очередной раз произвел фурор одним только своим поведением. Искупался во всеобщем внимании, согрелся в лучах минутной славы. Но для Паши эта вспышка оказалась ядерным взрывом, той самой точкой, после которой ничто уже не сможет стать прежним.

Джим стал для Паши кумиром. Едва ли не идолом, которому необходимо поклоняться со всей страстью, отдаваясь полностью.

Паша чувствовал, как теряет себя. С каждым днем, несмотря на то, что на его плечах лежала такая ответственность, несмотря на то, что вокруг события разворачивались с бешеной скоростью, он ощущал нереальное давление, нависшее над ним подобно грозовым тучам. Джима становилось слишком много в его голове. Казалось, что он заполнил собой каждую свободную клеточку, каждую свободную мысль. Казалось, что он изнутри подчинил сознание Чехова себе и теперь, будто узнав о Пашиных чувствах, бесконечно долго и зверски настойчиво транслировал туда свой образ.

Паше становилось не по себе. Он едва ли не с благоговением, струной дрожащим внутри, ждал хоть каких-нибудь слов Кирка. Буквально каждую мелочь он готов был запоминать досконально, чтобы потом воспроизводить их в своей голове, наслаждаясь каждым едва ли не украденным мгновением.

Это казалось Паше дурным сном. Он никогда не знал, что умеет так любить. Именно любить, потому что это не было влюбленностью. Нельзя так самозабвенно, так беззаветно отдаваться чувствам, находя успокоение лишь в одном человеке. Паша не хотел этого. Паша гнал от себя одну лишь мысль о возможности что-то сделать, потому что слишком ясно помнил все те моменты юности, когда влюбленность одной фразой превращалась в безответную любовь.

И в этот раз риск повторения прошлого был слишком высок.

Паша думал, что все скоро кончится. Что он вот-вот доберется до своего катарсиса, и тогда все внутри обнулится, вернется к базовым настройкам, и Паше станет легче. Он надеялся, что это произойдет в ближайшие дни, часы, минуты, потому что все, что у него было — это слепая надежда на лучшее.

Но ничего не менялось. Наоборот, казалось, что все становится только хуже с каждым мгновением, потому что Джим Кирк, несмотря на все свои недостатки, оставался для Паши идеалом. Тем самым чертовым кумиром, которых известная пословица просила себе не создавать. Потому что Паше нравилось в нем все.

Все. Абсолютно все. Даже упрямство, с которым он перечил капитану Пайку и мистеру Споку. Даже наплевательское отношение к правилам, которое двигало им, толкая на безбашенные поступки.

Но больше всего Паше нравились его глаза.

Было мало того, что они были невероятного голубого цвета (нет, Паша не был романтиком, но даже он готов был найти в себе силы для написания какой-нибудь оды в его честь). Потому что кроме этого было еще: беспокойство, которое он видел во время нападения ромуланцев; упорство, которое плескалось там во время споров со Споком; теплота, с которой он смотрел, говоря о корабле; и нежность, теплящаяся там при взгляде на самого Пашу.

Или, может, ему только виделось это, потому что он был влюблен?

Глаза Джима Кирка были тем самым зеркалом души, которое — в его случае — не могло скрыть ничего. Джима всегда выдавали глаза. Паша слышал, как об этом же говорил капитан Пайк, и мысленно улыбнулся самому себе, потому что дошел до этой мысли сам.

Удивительно, как при всем этом он не дошел, например, до ручки, потому что не ломаться от этого чувства, будто растущего с каждым мгновением, становилось все тяжелее и тяжелее.

Паша не был влюбчивым, но это ни черта его не спасло. Потому что он влюбился, как последний идиот, влюбился и позволил себе полюбить человека, которому его любовь, вероятно, не нужна? Паша не собирался надумывать себе невероятные вещи. Признаваться он тоже не собирался, потому что он, черт возьми, не бесстрашный герой романов, где все всегда кончалось счастливым финалом. И его жизнь — не сюжет из потрепанной бульварной книжонки, в которой персонажи обретают счастье, найдя свои звезды после терний.

Но вместе с этим Паше просто не везло. Или везло — тут, конечно, многое зависит от точки зрения, но Судьба, кажется, считала его чертовым везунчиком, раз за разом подкидывая в его жизнь что-то, от чего Паше потом становилось хуже. Иначе как объяснить, что в почти пустом коридоре, ведущем к жилым каютам, он столкнулся с Джимом, буквально влетев в него со всей силы? По обе стороны от Кирка было достаточно расстояния, чтобы пройти, не коснувшись, но Паша слишком глубоко задумался, а потому даже не смотрел по сторонам. Да и под ноги себе — тоже.

И в итоге — мимолетное касание, легкое прикосновение горячих ладоней к плечам и тихое, добродушное «Куда же ты так спешишь?». А в ответ — почти писк, эхом раздающийся в голове, отражающийся от мыслей и врезающийся в каждый уголок подсознания. В ответ: «Простите». И позорное бегство к себе.

Это прикосновение зажглось на коже горячим цветком. Чем-то, что должно быть алым, сияющим. Чем-то, что не скроешь ни под какой форменкой, потому что жгло изнутри. И как бы Паша ни пытался смыть это в душе, надеясь, что ощущение — вместе со всеми чувствами, мыслями, подсознательными желаниями, в которых он никогда себе не признается — скроется в водостоке, а после этого наступит долгожданное облегчение, которое даст спокойно вдохнуть, сломает все рамки в голове и подарит желанное спокойствие, как бы он ни надеялся на счастливое избавление от отравляющей его заразы — не помогало ничего.

Паша не знал, сколько еще это будет длиться. Он не знал, как долго еще сможет это выдерживать и как долго его терпение не будет давать сбой.

Но все, что было в его силах — это довериться Судьбе, впервые сделав это добровольно, и ждать, что когда-нибудь — может, когда он будет меньше всего ожидать этого — тревожность внутри, наконец, уляжется, уступив место умиротворению и тишине.

Но сколько это будет продолжаться — было неизвестно. И эта неизвестность выматывала Пашу сильнее, чем сама влюбленность, потому что здесь он был абсолютно бессилен.


End file.
